Kryptonian Assasin
by troylong
Summary: Five chapters at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

The Kryptonian assassin

The Kryptonian assassin!

Chapter one.

He was thirteen years of age tall and powerfully built with jet black hair and a handsome face. He was out on work for the council as they had finally realised his expert aim after three years of doing personal missions for people with a lot of money.

The council had recruited him to assassinate the general leading the army that was going to attempt an assault on his village. The council didn't expect him to succeed but they where beginning to become desperate and decided to hire the thirteen year old code named Quick Sliver. QS was positioned on a small cliff as it was the best vantage point around and he could already see the opposing army marching quickly in the distance obviously hoping to initiate the siege before nightfall.

A few hours later the army was in range with the general at the front of the march, an easy target. QS slowly pulled an arrow out of his quiver planning what he was about to do as he did so. He had assassinated many people before but they had had a maximum of two or three guards armed with daggers. Whereas this guy was a General and was currently commanding an entire army, he had to be careful. QS pulled back the horse tail hair the bow snapiling slightly as he did so in the deadly silence that seemed to anticipate what he was about to do. Then after a moments hesitation he fired the arrow slamming directly into its target, the Generals heart. Even though he could not see the details his mind pieced together a faceless man with an arrow producing from his heart, blood pouring out of the penetration zone in the form of a river of scarlet flowing down his chest. QS jammed another arrow into the bow and fired again this arrow slamming into the other side of the mans chest, fired encase he had misjudged which side the heart was on. He fired again this one burying its self in the mans head first smashing through bone and then splitting its way through the Generals brain. He now knew the man was dead, no one down below had reacted as this had all as this had all taken place in a matter of about three seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

QS turned and fled as two arrows shot past him, imbedding themselves in the tree trunks nearby. He began to sprint through the forest away from the opposing army not fearing that he would run out of breath. This was one of the weird things about him he always wondered about he could sprint for a couple of hours without running out of breath (he had decided not to test it any further just in case).

A while later whispers swept through QS' settlement that he had been sighted running up to the council chambers. As the rumours spread through the town QS himself was knocking on the council chambers huge wooden doors. He heard the resounding gong echo back at him giving him permission to enter the council's domain. He pushed the doors wide open using the flaking gold pained brass door handles, which where shaped as rings. "Dean there is no need to come any further my servant, we knew the child QB or whatever would never complete his mission in a millennia." "Excuse me" replied QS anger boiling up inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY!" bellowed QS his anger breaking through in a tidal surge. "Oops, you… you made it then" stammered the voice that issued from the darkest shadows of the room. QS quickly glanced around the room taking in the darkened room designed to instil fear into the locals who seek audiences with the council. This design failed miserably to scare QS as another of the strange things was his brilliant eyesight as even in the darkest part of the room he could see the outline of the supreme councillor and the gargantum throne.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes I made it, you idiot would I be standing here if I had failed?" he asked.

"Well, no I don't suppose you would, would you" the Supreme Councillor answered.

"The task has been completed as you asked, the General of the army is dead however there were other people there qualified to take over I have bought you a few days at the most" QS reported.

"Why didn't you kill them as well?" the Councillor panicked.

"That was not what I was paid to do" he replied calmly.

"Well how much for his second in command?" the Supreme Councillor asked.

"Double" QS almost laughed out.

"How could you even propose that amount for a lesser man!" the man replied.

"They will be on the alert now more than ever, it's my finale price" he said.

"Fine, the price is agreed" said the Councillor resigned "Don't fail this time QC"

"QS!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

QS ran as swiftly as the wind towards the campsite where the army had stopped after he had shot there leader. As he sprinted he wondered if he should have charged such a high price, of his own village nonetheless. Then he thought back to the way the council treated him, with that disdain and confidence in his failure – which he had proved wrong without a doubt – and his guilt quickly subsided.

After a while he reach his location, the enemy camp, he decided to do some recon before he went and killed the second in command, more to sell to the council when he got back. He crept towards an embankment right next to the west side of the camp this part was less guarded because of the natural protection, what he heard made him freeze in place.

"Did you hear about the message from back home?" came a voice dangerously near to QS' hiding place.

"Parts, all I know is that we are still going in for the attack but it will be delayed for a week, they hope it will mean the villages troops will be tired!" replied another.

"Well I heard that only total annihilation will stop our attack on this village, it seems the emperor has taken a special interest in this attack." said the first voice. Qs began to crawl away and didn't catch all of the next sentence.

"… a boy… special abilities…"

QS ignored their voices and began to climb a tree as carefully as possible, so as not to attract any attention. The tree swayed slightly as he sat down on a thick branch, he pulled out his specially adapted bow. This bow had to have more than the average strength for an adults bow but be about the size of an adolescents bow three quarters the size of an adults. He searched for his target while he strung the bow and drew and arrow from his quiver and placed it in his bow. Just as he saw him and pulled the string to aim he was seen by another man with a bow. He had a choice ensure his survival and miss his opportunity or hit his target and possibly lose his life! What could he do…


End file.
